


when we see the stars, they're already dead

by Ymile



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ymile/pseuds/Ymile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all she wanted to do was find her family, if aegon set fire to westeros while she did it, that was fine by her</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"But why do we go to her? I know she will not take me on, she knows I have a stronger claim, she would sooner kill me."

"Aegon, you shouldn't listen to Tyrion Lannister of all people."

"I know but he has made me see reason. You have heard the reports, she still remains in Meereen and shows no sign of leaving. Westeros is still weak from their wars and all is in chaos, now is the time to strike and we cannot wait for my aunt. If we go to Meereen then I feel we will never be able to take back the Iron Throne."

Jon remained silent, Aegon had always listened to him and agreed with him, but ever since they had left that damn Imp Aegon had been taking more of a stand. Being more of a king. And he had to concede that Aegon was right, he had not received word from Daenerys or her people. It would make sense if she denied Aegon's existence. He had a stronger claim to the throne than she did. But to receive nothing was not a good sign.

They really could not wait for her or her dragons.

"You may be right Aegon, but your aunt still has the dragons."

"Am I not a Targaryen? If she can control the dragons, then what have I to fear?"

"You did not raise these dragons, have not tamed them."

"Neither has Daenerys if the reports are true."

Rumors swirled of Daenerys' dragons running wild, of no one being able to control them. It did not bode well for the realm.

"She is the Mother of Dragons, they will sooner go to her than to bend to your will." Jon said.

Aegon retorted, "I am just as much a dragon as Daenerys is, but the dragons are not my concern for now. While they are not tame, they do not stray far from their mother. And since their mother is showing no sign of moving, I believe we should push towards Westeros."

Jon looked over the strategies they had in place and they all relied on Daenerys.

"I still think we should wait for her."

"You have heard of her army, all slaves that she has freed and follow her, they call her Mother. She is too soft and naive for the Iron Throne, and you know it."

"It is true she has not been raised to take the throne as you have, and you do have a stronger claim, but her dragons don't care about titles or claims."

Aegon sighed, "We will take care of the dragons when it comes to that, but for now, let us focus on getting to Westeros. Braavos has been good to us, but we should leave by next month."

* * *

She followed the man through the dark Braavosi streets. He always went to the same tavern and got the same whore and fucked her the same way. He hadn't changed routine in the week she had followed him. Maybe one of the many reasons he had to die was he was so boring.

Needle was strapped to her side, but she did not need to draw it tonight. A slip of arsenic into his nightly ale and no one would be the wiser. He would die of the drink as many did. He didn't deserve to go so well, a slaver was despicable in her mind, but it was not her who decided who lived and died. That was up to the Many-Faced God.

She left the scene and joined the streets, dropping the face she carried. Cat of the Canals, she knew these streets as easy as a thief. But she treaded the streets empty, she didn't hunt for a prize or a whore, she was an empty shell. Roaming the streets of her own hell. For Braavos was her personal hell. She desired vengeance, but as no one, she did not have vengeance. A girl does not have enemies. She only has prey.

She was no one, and nobodies did not have pasts.

Only this nobody had the eyes of a wolf, not a cat.

So deep into her thoughts, she does not notice the thief until his hand is in her hair and twisting her down. Tailing someone for three days without rest was not good for her senses and she struggled against the tough man. A yell was thrown at them, "Hey! Let her go!"

The thief was distracted for a moment and she took the opportunity to twist out of his grip and pull Needle. The sword fit in his belly easily before he fell to the ground. She wiped the blade on his clothes before looking at the man who had yelled.

He had odd blue hair and purple eyes, a delicate face. He was exotic to her Northern eyes, no. Nobody did not come from the North. No one did. He came closer to her and she held the sword in front of her, he held his hands alight.

"Easy, I just want to know if you're all right."

"I'm fine."

She pulled her hood up and turned from him but he grabbed her arm. She twisted her arm free before pointing Needle at his neck.

"I said I was fine."

Her grey eyes glinted in the dark from the torches, they were filled with scorn as she looked at him before backing into the street. Away from him and the dead thief.

"Wait! You're leaving me with the body?" He called. "Stupid girl!"

But she was gone.

She cursed herself for getting grabbed by a thief, and a life had been given to Death prematurely. Now she owed a life.

* * *

Having been on a ship most of his life made Aegon wary of the hidden dangers of the world. Such as little girls had the power to kill without a second thought. He thought he had seen her leave a tavern, but when he saw her again, her face was different. Softer. Younger. More beautiful.

How could a killer be so beautiful?

Aegon left the body quickly before someone tried to blame him for it. He made his way back the way he had come, towards the tavern, before a screech was heard from the building. He hurried to see a crowd around one of the rooms, a man was dead and the whore was crying. So much for getting a whore from this tavern. All he had wanted was a quick fuck before getting back to the ship.

So much for that.

* * *

The House of Black and Night was welcoming to those who came to pray, but to the Faceless Men, it was where they trained, where they readied themselves. It could never be called home, for her home was in the North. No, Arya Stark was dead.

She informed the Kindly Man of her success and professed the life she had taken. He took his hand in hers and said, "You do not owe me the life, but you owe the life to the one who helped you."

She almost groaned, but held her tongue. At 17, almost 18, it was a feat she had strived for to not be like the child she once was. The Kindly Man looked at her, "You still struggle."

She didn't bother to lie, "Yes, but I am trying."

He nodded, "Go forth and become another. Do not return for two weeks."

It wasn't unusual for him to send her out, it was hard to forget Arya Stark. She refused to be forgotten, to be put away. Arya was a wolf, alone without a pack.

She took a plain face and no one went.

* * *

Aegon went to the market with Lemore, who needed to stretch her legs. He carried her basket while she perused over Braavosi fruits when he spotted a beggar. Beggars lined the streets of Braavos but most didn't have a long sword peeking out of their cloak. He went over to her and said, "That was rude you know, to leave me with a dead body."

The girl glanced up and it wasn't the face he had seen the other night, but it was the same cold grey eyes.

"That wasn't your face the last time I saw you."

"Then you've never seen me before, spare change?"

Her Braavosi was rough, "What is your accent? I've never heard it before."

She glared at him before standing up, she tugged the cloak tight before turning away.

"Wait! What's your name?"

"Cat."

Then she was gone into the crowds, how did she manage that? Lemore called for him and he returned to her, "Where did you run off to Griff?"

"I saw a girl, I've seen her before, but her face was different. I would think her to be a Faceless Man, but she was a girl."

Lemore looked around quickly before taking his arm. She dragged him back to the Shy Maid and spoke quickly with Jon, Aegon was shoved into his cabin where he asked, "What's wrong?"

"You're sure she had a different face?" asked Jon.

"Yes, same eyes, same burly attitude."

Jon's eyes hardened and he spoke quickly, "If you've seen her then this means someone has sent her. She is to kill you."

"Why? I thought only men were allowed into the Faceless?"

"Don't be foolish, a woman could easily be among them. I don't want you going anywhere alone."

"I'm to be escorted like a child?" Aegon asked indignantly.

"Until we're sure she's not here to kill you. No one should know you even exist." Lemore said.

"Well we are in the city where the Faceless Men reside, and we are traveling with an army. I don't think we're a big secret and it's the Faceless Men must leave their temple sometime, perhaps she was just out and about."

Jon glared at him, "We can't afford to think like that, from now on, you  _will_  have someone with you."

"Fine, at the very least can it be Geoff? He's my age and it won't be as strange, he's a fine swordsman."

"Very well, but he's to be with you all the time." Lemore admonished.

* * *

Stupid boys, thought no one. Well, he wasn't exactly a boy, but she didn't call him a man. Living on the street, you saw all different kinds of men but it was hard to miss his stupid blue hair. How he had managed to find her again, she didn't know. But here he was, pestering her.

"Come on, I know your name's not really Cat, and that's not really your face. My name's Griff. Are you with the Faceless Men?"

Griff wasn't his name, she could spot a lie like that. She tried to walk quickly away from him, but he had attached himself to her and continued, "Strange, I did not think there were any women in the Faceless Men. Did they kidnap you? Did they brainwash you? Have you ever killed someone?"

"I'm about to."

"I'm slightly offended but will accept an apology."

She saw the bridge over the canal and hurried to it, they were close to the edge when she grabbed the stone rail and heaved herself over the side. Griff let out a startled yell and leaned over the stone, but there wasn't even a ripple on the water. Meanwhile she sat on the ledge beneath the bridge and waited until he was gone to pull herself back over the rail.

No one had walked off the bridge and made her way towards the market when he was on her again.

"How did you do that? A trick taught by the Faceless Men?"

She whirled around and said, "If I tell you my name will you leave me be?"

"Maybe."

"You also have to tell me your name."

He said, "I already told you my name."

"Your real name."

The blue-haired man stared at her and said, "Fine, it's Aegon."

"Aegon isn't a name native to here, it's native to Valyria and Westeros. Were you born there?"

He shook his finger, "No no, your name."

"Arya."

"Is that not also a Westeros name?"

Her cold eyes appraised him and asked, "Who are you really?"

"Just a sellsword looking to go home. Do you want to go home?"

Arya stared at Aegon, she had to admit that she couldn't let go of who she was. Was Needle not proof enough of that? She still burned with a vengeance to see those who wronged her family dead, and she couldn't do that as a servant of the Many-Faced God. Here was a chance to take her back to that mission, to vengeance, even if it was with a boy who had too many secrets.

"I do. Want to go home I mean."

Aegon looked surprised by her answer, half expecting her to not answer at all. Instead he smiled and said, "Come with me, is this all you have?"

She nodded and he grabbed her arm to drag her towards the harbor. Arya half regretted it when he pulled her onto the ship and all eyes turned to look at them.

"Griff!" A shrill voice yelled. Aegon flinched and stood by the rail to receive a woman who looked close to her own mother's age. She had the white robes of a Septa and Arya felt a pang for her own Septa, the one who she ran mad with her childish ways.

"Griff! How dare you abandon Geoff? You were to be with him the entire time, you don't know anyone here and they could have taken you!"

Aegon held up his hand in a placating gesture and he said, "Lemore, it's hardly my fault Geoff couldn't keep up with me."

She looked ready to strike him but he pulled Arya close to Lemore and said, "Besides, I found the Faceless girl, she's not going to kill me. Right?"

Arya would have snorted at him, asking someone if they intended to kill him after they had boarded a ship and said, "Not now."

Lemore looked as though she had swallowed a lemon and said, "Have I taught you nothing? Is there only cotton in between those ears of yours?"

"She won't kill me! Besides, we're taking her home to Westeros."

She faltered and spoke to Arya, "You are from Westeros?"

"Yes."

Lemore hesitated before saying, "Griff, wait here while I speak to Jon. What is your name girl?"

"Arya."

"Wait here, both of you."

She walked away to the cabins and Aegon leaned on the rail, "That could have been worse."

"You're sure she's not going to run me through?"

"Lemore may talk a lot, but she's too soft to actually do any harm. She never beat me as a child, that was mostly Jon."

Arya appraised him and his relaxed atmosphere on the boat, it was clear that this was his home. She couldn't imagine how living on a boat could be something you could want. You would be trapped on a boat in an endless sea and only stopping for supplies. Only a few people for most of your life, being unable to run freely through the forest, Arya couldn't imagine a life like that.

Lemore returned with Jon who did not look happy, he glowered at Aegon and said, "We will discuss later you always being by my side, but for now, explain to me why you brought a suspected assassin on board?"

"She wants to go home."

"And why would I care? She would have to pay her way, and she is an enemy."

Arya dropped a bag of coins on the ground in front of him, she eyed Jon and didn't flinch when his hard eyes looked into her cold ones.

"Are you with the Faceless Men?"

"Not anymore."

"That does not guarantee you will not slay us in our sleep."

"What point would there be to that, then you would be dead and I would be stuck here."

Jon glared at her, then gruffly said, "You can travel with us, but one slip up and I will not hesitate to throw you overboard."

He walked away from them and Aegon whispered, "Don't worry, I would dive after you."

"How reassuring."

"I'll have you know I'm an excellent swimmer."

"I'm sure you are."

"Do I sense a dryness in your voice?" he asked.

"You must be deaf if you only sense it."

He liked her, she didn't care how she addressed him compared to the others. He wasn't stupid though, she was being standoffish and aloof. Her eyes darted around at every sailor and she kept a foot between them, despite his constant shifting.

"So, we should find you somewhere to sleep."

"I can sleep in the hold with the other sailors."

"Oh no, you've paid, you get a cabin."

Aegon ushered her towards the upper deck, where a door led down into the cabins. There were 6 cabins, and he opened the one that was next to his. It was small, with one round window. A bed was built under the window and a desk was behind the door.

"It's not much, but it's clean and the lock is strong."

Arya entered and looked around, she picked at the blanket before turning to him, "It'll do until we reach Westeros."

He leaned on the doorframe and said, "Where are you from in Westeros? I've met people from King's Landings and the like, but I haven't met anyone with your particular accent. The Vale? The Iron Islands?"

"You have clearly not met enough people from Westeros to determine who is from where."

"Then educate me."

Arya sat on the bed and said, "I thought there was only cotton between your ears."

"Something might stick."

"I'm from the North."

"The North? You're really far from home."

She stayed silent.

"How do you plan on getting all the way to North once we land?"

"Same way I got from the North."

"Which is?"

"None of your business."

She was not going to give him anything, he may have offered her passage but Arya knew better than to trust strangers, or to trust anyone who was not part of her pack. He was most definitely not a part of her pack. Her last pack had abandoned her, Hot Pie to the Inn and Gendry to the Brotherhood.

Her true pack was scattered across Westeros, and who knew where else.

"We won't be leaving until tomorrow, so if you need to say good bye to anyone, do you need to tell the Faceless Men you are leaving?"

She gave him one of her long stares and asked, "Do you know anything of the Faceless Men."

"Less than you I think."

"You at least know they are assassins?"

"I'm not that stupid."

"How do you think they would take to my leaving? I know their techniques and I am a girl. I did not complete my training or forget who I am, so I am not truly one of them, but I'm not going to go up to them and say I'm leaving."

"So if you're not returning, will you get rid of that face?"

"How do you know this isn't my real face?"

"It doesn't look quite right on you. It's too soft for your eyes."

She ran a finger down the side of the face, "Maybe I want to keep this face for a while, it will help me get to the North faster, no one will recognize me."

"Why would anyone recognize you?"

She refused to answer him and she finally managed to get him to go away. She closed her door and checked the window, it swung inward and she checked to see that she could climb out. It was always good to know where your exits were.

It was only the middle of the day, but Arya found herself exhausted. She locked the door and laid down on the bed, her first real bed since Westeros. Arya fell asleep easily.

Aegon pondered the strange girl, he had acted on impulse when he invited her to travel with them. He liked to think he was a good judge of character, and didn't think she would kill him. Yet.

Maybe he had asked her because of the look in her eyes. The longing in them when he spoke of going home. It was compelling. He liked her, a lot. Maybe it was her ferociousness. Or the way she looked at him as if he was a bug, why that made him think of her fondly, he wasn't sure.

It was probably odd he thought that. But he had seen the amusement in her eyes as well, the corner of her mouth tilted upward. He knew it wasn't her face, but the quirks were her own.

Aegon knew he shouldn't be focusing on some girl, he should be focusing on the war he was going to wage. But it was hard to block out the hauntingly grey eyes.

* * *

Lemore was wary of the young girl. She had come out of her cabin and stood around the deck, watching the sailors load the ship. Arya asked questions about everything. Lemore knew she had been with the Faceless Men, men who killed for the right price.

When Arya approached her cabin, Lemore set her mouth in a thin line and continued to stitch.

"You're a septa right?"

She raised her eyes to Arya and said, "Yes I am. Why?"

"Are you Griff's septa?"

"Yes. Ever since he was a babe."

"I had a septa once."

Lemore looked at the teenaged girl, "I drove her crazy. I never listened to her, my sister always did though."

"I wish Griff was like your sister, he was much like you I suspect. He didn't listen, but he's learned now and gives me at least one ear."

Arya smiled, "I never got a chance to apologize to my own septa. I left before I could."

"Griff said you were from the North? Why did you leave there?"

Arya glanced around the hall before quietly closing the door, "I know septa's are not Silent Sisters, but septa's won't tell anyone what is confessed to them?"

"No I will not child."

She hesitated before sitting next to Lemore on her bed, she said, "I was in King's Landing when I last saw my septa. She was always with my sister because she had to help her with her wedding plans. My sister never could decide completely on the stupid wedding to that awful boy."

"Was he important?"

"I didn't think so, but to some, yes."

"You know Arya, only noble families tend to have their own septa's. Are you from one of the Houses?"

Arya turned completely to Lemore who had set down her stitching, "I might have septa, but I don't feel like I can completely trust you. There are ears everywhere. And many enemies. But rest assured, I will support Aegon's claim."

Lemore raised an eyebrow, "We never said who he is."

"Don't insult me septa, I may not have ever seen a Targaryen, but I can recognize purple eyes. And he needs to dye his hair soon, his roots are incredibly light. And who honestly has Aegon for a name besides a Targaryen?"

The septa gripped the needle in her hand, "We are not broadcasting who is his until we have reached Westeros, you cannot-"

"Calm septa, I was a Faceless Man, I know how to keep quiet."

The two looked into each other's eyes and Lemore said, "Do you know how to stitch? Did your septa teach you needlework?"

"She tried."

Lemore grabbed another needle and thread before thrusting them into Arya's hands, "Then you will learn, we need something to occupy our time during our journey. And I for one, will not be idle as the men are."

Arya grinned, "Planning a war is being idle?"

"Planning is not the same as acting, my dear. Now thread your needle."

* * *

Aegon helped load barrels of water onto the ship while Jon looked on, he took a break and approached Jon.

"To hot to help today?"

"Bugger off you little shit."

"Strong words already, I think that's a personal record for myself."

Jon didn't reply, but gripped the rail. Aegon noticed, "Why are you tense?"

He whipped around and said, "Because we are getting ready for war and you bring aboard a girl assassin. Tell me, did you think she would fall into your arms and swoon after you rescued her? Is she supposed to be a distraction?"

Aegon's face hardened and he replied quietly, "No. I saw someone who wanted to go home as much as myself. She will not be a  _distraction_ , as you so eloquently put."

"I mean it Aegon, you better not get a bastard in her."

"I never do."

Jon looked ready to hit him and Aegon walked away quietly. Jon stormed down to Lemore's cabin and said, "Lemore, I want you to examine the girl."

"For what?"

"To see if her maidenhead is intact."

Lemore closed her door and said, "I will not."

"You will. I need to know so that if it breaks, I can kill Aegon and get rid of her."

"You would have me examine her so you can know if Aegon beds her. You should know him better."

"Oh I do Lemore, you may think him still as a young innocent boy, but I know men his age."

Lemore frowned at him, "That may be so, but you must truly be an idiot if you think she would let him anywhere near her."

Jon gruffed out, "I admit, I did not think about that."

"Then don't think about it."

"I still want you to examine her. Make sure she isn't harmed, maybe anything to indicate who she is."

Lemore sighed, "I will ask if I can examine her. But I will make no promises and I will not tell you everything."

* * *

They set off from Braavos and sailed under the Titan with his sword raised high. The fleet of ships followed the Shy Maid and Arya liked to look out her window at them. Lemore quietly knocked on her door and entered Arya's room. Arya had been given some of Aegon's old clothes to wear instead of the rags she had, and Lemore was even working on a dress for her, much to her distaste.

"Arya, might I speak with you for a moment about something private?"

"Yes, septa?"

Lemore closed the door and sat next to Arya, she took one her hands and spoke, "I know you do not know me well, child. But I do hope that you trust me to keep quiet?"

"I do."

"Jon has asked me to examine you, I told him no, but I still wanted to. To make sure you are healthy."

Arya thought for a moment, "I suppose I would not mind. I have not had my health examined in some time. I should hope I don't bring any Braavosi sickness to Westeros."

"It is not only sickness, my dear, but also, your maidenhead."

Arya didn't flinch and said, "You will find that mine is not intact septa."

Lemore looked at her quizzically, but Arya spoke, "I did not lose it foolishly, I had to lose it so I could learn how to use my sex to my advantage. And I couldn't be unexperienced."

"Can I ask, how?"

"I asked another Faceless Man. He was gentle, I suppose. But he was not the only one, I had to learn through practice."

Arya was unashamed telling Septa Lemore of the things she did, she felt that she could trust this septa after not trusting anyone for a long time. Maybe it was the sentimentality of her being a septa and longing for her own, for knowing how her septa had been slain protecting her sister while Arya ran for her life. Arya felt Lemore would not judge her harshly, as maybe her own mother would hopefully have not judged her, had she lived.

"The whorehouses in Braavos are vast, and there are many. Some whores were kind and taught me, let me practice in the whorehouses. I always drank moon tea, but they taught me other ways to protect myself in that sense."

Lemore grasped Arya's hand and said, "I am sorry you had to lose your innocence in that way."

"Don't be, I'm not. I wouldn't have wanted a Lord who had married me for my title who wouldn't have cared at all for me, at least I got to enjoy it a little." Arya gave Lemore a wicked smile and Lemore huffed.

"I still want to make sure you are healthy."

"All right, but just you. I don't want anyone else in here, and if Jon wants to know so badly, you can tell him. But don't tell anyone else, please."

"I would never dare my dear."

* * *

They had a locked room a few days later. It wasn't as uncomfortable as Arya thought it would be, Lemore had her strip but then covered her body with a blanket while Arya laid down. Lemore felt all over her body for lumps or sores, she examined each scar and asked Arya about how she got them. A few were recent, some were as old as Rickon. Lemore did check her maidenhood, and found nothing wrong. She was thankful Arya had not picked up any diseases from the whorehouses.

After she was done, Lemore forced Arya into a proper bath. The water was cold, as sailors feared fire more than anything on a ship, and she scrubbed Arya down. She didn't think she was that dirty, but the water turned a dark brown and Arya could see her skin was lighter than she had thought. She had burned several times in Braavos, and she had built up a nice tan. But being confined mostly to darkness had faded it.

Lemore untangled the rat's nest that was Arya's hair and hacked off anything that wasn't worth saving. Her hair hung past her shoulders and Lemore braided it back. Lemore let Arya look into her precious tiny looking glass and she did not see her own face, and she nearly cracked the glass.

"Lemore?"

"Yes dear?"

"You know this is not my face right?"

Lemore stopped her braiding and said, "I had figured as much, but I didn't want to intrude on it."

"Will you promise not to tell anyone if I take this face off?"

"Not a word."

Arya put her hands on her cheeks and slowly pulled until the face was gone and what was left were sharp cheekbones, a pointy nose, and small lips. She scrubbed at her face before turning to look at Lemore, whose eyes slowly widened.

"By the Gods, you are a Stark."

"Yes."

"Arya Stark? I will admit, I did not see this coming. I must tell you, you could be your Aunt Lyanna's twin."

"You knew my Aunt Lyanna?"

She hesitated, "Yes, I knew of her, and I saw her. I cannot say I knew her though."

Arya looked disappointed, so Lemore continued, "You really could be sisters, you look so much like her, and you have the wildness in your eyes that she did."

She gave her wolfish smile and said, "I doubt she has ever done anything I have done."

"I must agree. She wouldn't have escaped Westeros by herself and traveled alone. She was trapped. Your family tried to save her."

Arya's eyes saddened, "I do not think I will ever see my family again. You have heard of what has happened to my family during this war?"

"I have, what has happened is most grievous, but I have heard whispers that Sansa still lives."

Her heart leapt at news of her sister, the last she had heard was that Sansa had vanished from King's Landing and was wanted for Joffrey's murder, Arya had never been prouder. "Where?"

"There are whispers about the Vale. And they might not know what Sansa looked like, but they could see her Stark eyes. These are only whispers though, and this girl may not be your sister."

"The Vale is where our mother's sister lived, it would have been a way to get to our family."

"Also, your brother, Jon."

"What of Jon?"

"It was rumored that he was the one who took Sansa from King's Landing and hid her at the Vale. He resigned as the commander of the Night's Watch and disappeared. No one has heard from him since, some think he is going to rise the North again."

Arya sat in the cold water and thought long and hard about her family, the only ones she knew were left. She could not see Sansa and Jon together, they had never been close, but they were all each other had. The only known Starks still alive, it wasn't surprising that they would reunite.

"When we land in Westeros, I want to go to the Vale first. I need to know if this is truly my sister."

"I am not sure where we will land first. We will need to stop for supplies soon though."

"Will Jon and Aegon decide that?"

"Yes, we can convince them to stop though."

They agreed and Arya put the other face back before drying off. Lemore forced her to wear the dress she had made, it was grey wool and perfect for the cold sea and the winter they would land in in Westeros.

* * *

In the captain's quarters, Aegon and Jon planned with other leaders on where best to strike first. Aegon said, "Should we not begin in the north and work our way south?"

"You remember how that worked for Robb Stark? No, we land closer to King's Landing, the Stormlands would give us a clear shot to them."

A leader in the Golden Company said, "Will it not take longer to get there then? We would have to stop along the coast to restock for supplies."

Arya and Lemore sat at the table with them and looked at the map. Arya studied the map and was oblivious to the glances from Aegon. Jon did though, and whacked him upside his head.

"It will take longer, and it would alert King's Landing to the fleet coming towards them. We might as well go to Tyrosh or Pentos and travel straight across. But that would take longer." Jon said.

"Why not take Dragonstone? Give a show of strength by taking back my family's seat."

"While Stannis is not at Dragonstone, it is said it was taken by those loyal to King Tommen. And at any rate, the land there is too poor to offer anything to help us. And is not connected to the mainland, there would be only risk in taking it."

Aegon mulled over it and Arya spoke up, "Why not take Runestone first?"

All eyes turned to her, she shrugged and said, "It is cut off by the Vale mountains. No word would get through them that we landed, maybe to Gulltown. We could go through the Vale to the Eyrie and take them. Gather more troops. The Lady Lysa has been dead for years, and her husband Baelish holds the Eyrie, but with little control."

"And how would you know that girl?" sneered Jon.

"Sailors have loose tongues. All they can do is talk and exchange news. Lady Lysa's death was all anyone could talk about because she went through her own Moon Door. And it's always good to know where the sly Littlefinger is. He is one of the least trustful men in Westeros."

"Aye, you speak true. What makes you think there will be an addition to troops at the Eyrie?"

"Simple, no one likes Littlefinger. I promise you, the people will turn on him as soon as they see us."

They contemplated the course of action and Arya gripped Lemore's hand. If they did not think it wise, then she had no hope of getting to her sister. There was little doubt in her mind her sister was there, she always was too trusting and Littlefinger could have convinced her and Jon to let her stay with him. But Arya had heard of how Baelish had lusted after their mother, and Sansa was the spitting image of Catelyn. Possibly more so at eighteen.

Aegon spoke, "We could sell the ships and start our march from Runestone. It was there that men tried to remove Baelish as Lord Protector. It could be beneficial."

Jon nodded and said, "We will start there, and once we take the Eyrie, we will follow the Kingsroad until we cross the Trident and from then we will go off the road and travel along the countryside. There won't be much worry for running into scouts there, as King's Landing is focused on the Westerlands."

Arya let a small smirk grace her face, but kept her mouth shut and bowed her head. Jon spoke to her, "Maybe there's more to you than I thought girl."

He was eyeing her, and not in an accepting way, but a suspicious one. Arya stood and left the quarters, Lemore trailing her. They were in Lemore's cabin when Arya let out a laugh

"I'm actually going to see my sister."

* * *

Lemore and Arya were practicing stitching when Aegon knocked on the door, he leaned against the wall and said, "I did not think such strategy would come from you."

"Why? Because I'm a girl?"

"Oh no, it's nothing to do with your sex. It's just I did not think you would have a head for war."

Arya put down her needle and said, "I may be full of surprises."

Aegon held a hand out to her and said, "Come then, I want to learn more. It's stuffy in here, and I'm sure you both could use some fresh air."

"We've had nothing but fresh air, we are on a ship."

"Even so."

Arya let out a sigh of annoyance and stood. She tossed her needlework down and took his arm, they walked up to the deck with Lemore, who sat next to Jon once on deck. The two walked slowly around the ship and Arya looked out at the sea, she could see a speck of land she knew to be Westeros. It had been spotted a day earlier. They stopped at a railing and Aegon asked, "Tell me of Westeros."

"Which part?"

"Anywhere you have been."

She hesitated before describing the Northern forests. How endless the trees would seem at times, of the summer snows and the great weirwood trees.

"I have never seen a weirwood. Do you keep the old gods?"

"I did once, I was a servant of the Many-Faced God, but there is only one god, and his name is Death."

"How depressing."

"More realistic than anything else. My dancing teacher taught me that."

"You dance? I don't believe it."

Arya smirked, "Perhaps not the type of dance you think of."

"Then what kind?"

"Water dancing."

His eyebrows shot into his blue hair and he asked, "How on earth did you have a water dancer for a teacher?"

She lied, "In Braavos, I learned many difference dances, but water dancing was my first."

"You really are full of surprises. Would you show me?"

"Water dancing?"

"Yes, I want to see how skilled you are."

He had made a mistake, as Arya proved herself more than skilled when he was on his back with the thin sword at his neck. She had hit his hands with her sword and cuts bled.

"You are foolish to think that you could test my skill." she said.

"It would appear so." He hoisted himself up and asked to see her blade. She held it before him and he yanked it out of her hands. He tossed it behind him and said, "And now?"

"Now you're going to die."

She threw a small dagger at his legs and he swerved out of the way, distracted, and she got behind him. Arya grabbed under his shoulders and forced his arms up, then kicked at one knee to force him to the ground. She pulled his arms behind his back whilst straddling him and she said, "Don't throw my sword again, or I really will kill you."

Arya let go of him and got up, she grabbed her sword and sheathed it before giving him a disdainful look. Aegon smiled cheerily at her and said, "I will beat you one day, sword or not!"

"I'm sure."

She went back belowdecks and Aegon stood to go over to Lemore, who smirked at him.

"I thought you were smarter than that boy."

"What? I was bored."

"Oh please, you wanted to touch her more. Jon may have sharp eyes, but I know you better. You like her."

Aegon said, "So what? It's not like I'm going to do anything. I said I wouldn't!"

"I seem to recall that you promised not to shame her. What shame is there in courting? You know how to court a woman?"

He huffed, "You would say no."

* * *

The Shy Maid landed on Westeros and they quickly sold their ships. The Golden Company was quick and efficient. The army prepared to march on to Runestone, and Arya got to look around the land she once called home. Westeros was cold, in the midst of Winter, and even as a child of the North the cold made her shiver. Aegon came up behind her and spoke, "We knew winter would have arrived, so we had cloaks made before we came, here."

He put a fur-lined cloak on her shoulders and clasped it, it was brown and warm with a thick hood. She thanked him and looked around the small town. Many of the townspeople were herded into their homes peacefully and she asked, "So, do you really want to conquer a land that is frozen to the bone?"

"It may be frozen, but one day it shall thaw. And I do not mean to conquer it, only take it back."

"Some would call that the same."

"I suppose, but they will not be the ones ruling now will they?"

He turned his attentions to the unloading ships while Arya ventured out, Lemore appeared at her side and took her arm while they walked. Arya had never been to this part before, but it was still Westeros. The town they were in had been easily taken, and she listened to all the people whispering.

_"They aren't killing us."_

_"Doesn't mean they won't still."_

_"They're savages of course they will."_

She spoke up, "You'll find that these men are no more savage than you can be. Of course, they get paid for who they kill."

The Golden Company smirked at the girl. They had not seen much of the quiet girl who was hidden away on the the Shy Maid, but found her demeanor to be similar to theirs, if only quieter.

The two women turned back to where Connington and Aegon stood with their commanders.

"Whose seat is Runestone?" asked a commander.

"House Royce, they are the loyal bannerman to House Arryn, whose heir is Robert. He is to young and so is the ward of Baelish. You recall the lord of House Royce wished for the removal of Baelish, he also wanted to join Robb Stark in his war."

Arya said nothing at the mention of her brother, the only sign was the tightening of her arm in Lemore's.

"They will not be hard to take, as many of the bannermen are in the Eyrie. If we continue on, we should be there before the end of the month. Once there, it should not be hard to have the bannermen join our cause. For now, we sell the ships and acquire horses."

The commanders dismantled to instruct their troops and unload ships. Horses brought from the Free Cities were not accustomed to the cold weather and were kicking up a fuss. Arya left Lemore to look towards Runestone. It was not far from the shore and it was odd to see banners. She had not seen any in the Free Cities and she had been forced to forget her own.

Now though, she had clumsily stitched a direwolf onto a handkerchief, if only in remembrance of her house. There were forests around the coast, almost like in the North. She half-expected a wolf to come traipsing out of the tree's. Arya stuffed the cloth back into her breeches and walked back to the ships.

* * *

The march to Runestone was a short one, but not without grumbles from the army that Aegon and Jon had employed. They were used to the warmer climate of another continent, not the harsh winter they were in now. Arya moved her horse close to Jon and said, "You'll have to get them to stop complaining. The winter will only get worse as we move west."

Jon set his steady gaze on her, "Aye, but mayhaps we will not need them once we acquire enough of an army."

She leveled her own eyes, "Mayhaps, but until then, they will need to get used to this. This weather is nothing, winter is still coming."

* * *

Runestone was taken with little bloodshed as many of the people were unprepared for an attack. The banners of House Royce were taken down to be raised with the banner of a red three headed dragon on black. For the first time in many years, the banner of the Targaryens hung.

Aegon was looking at it when Arya approached him, many of the townspeople were in their homes, and she said, "Does it bring you joy?"

"To see my family's banner raised once again? Of course."

Arya reflected that she too wanted to see her family's banner raised, but now was not the time. Once she was reunited with Sansa, she would truly be able to take back the North. But first, she had to get Aegon on the Iron Throne.

"Do I have to call you your grace now?"

Aegon laughed and said, "No, of course not. That's silly, I'm not ruling over anything."

"But one day you will be."

"Yes, one day."

His violet eyes landed on her and she tucked her hood tightly around her chin, "What?"

"Nothing, you just, look like a wolf with that fur." He smiled.

She glared at him, "As if you know what a wolf looks like."

"I do! I've seen them in books."

"Not the same as actually seeing them."

"You haven't seen any up close, so how would you know?" He argued.

"I was raised in the North, there were plenty of wolves. The Starks had their own direwolves."

"You saw direwolves? Were they as big as they say they were?"

Her heart constricted at the thought of Nymeria, but she tightly responded, "They were of different sizes, but the last I saw them, they were perhaps the size of a normal wolf. They weren't fully grown then."

"So they could be the size of horses, like the legends say."

"If any are alive." She said numbly.

Aegon continued to talk, oblivious to Arya's tenseness.

"You're right, Robb Stark's wolf was killed with him. Did you hear what they did to him? Sewed his wolf's head to his own body, savages is what those Frey's are. I wouldn't ever go near them. None of the other direwolves have been seen, nor the Stark children. All the sons are dead, and the two daughters disappeared. Is it really so easy, do you think, for someone to disappear?"

"Easier than you think."

She left him quickly without a good bye, and he called after her, but she stormed off. He couldn't think of how he angered her, so he approached Lemore.

"I think I've upset her."

"How could you have managed that?" Lemore asked dryly.

"I don't know, we were talking about wolves and she stormed off."

Lemore wanted so very badly to hit Aegon, but refrained herself and asked, "Where did she go?"

"Towards the middle of the town? I don't know, what did I do wrong?"

"You are not important right now. Just go to Jon and actually learn about being a leader."

She found Arya outside of the town in a thicket of tree's stabbing the branches with two daggers. She let out frustrated grunts with each hit and Lemore waited until she fell to her knees. Lemore carefully encircled her arms around the trembled woman and Arya gasped out, "I had forced myself to forget, what they did to him, to Grey Wind. I saw what they did. I was there."

For the first time since she was a child, Arya cried. She cried for her brothers, her mother, her father, Gendry abandoning her, Nymeria lost to the forests, Sansa hidden away, being unable to protect her family. Tears fell down her face and she buried herself into Lemore's chest.

"I didn't ever get to say good bye, to any of them. We were all apart when they died. I was so close to being reunited with my family, and it was destroyed. Why did any of this happen to us? Did we anger the gods?" She sobbed.

Lemore whispered, "No no, sweet girl. Nothing was ever your fault. Sometimes the gods are cruel, but they return what they take tenfold. Come now, cry all you need."

Arya rocked herself and felt the tears freeze on her face, she heard footsteps come near but Lemore shooed them away. Arya clutched at Lemore's white robes and she said, "I want to go home."

* * *

They returned dry eyed and Aegon met them, "I hope I didn't upset you Arya."

"You can't upset me. You can annoy me, but you don't have the power to upset me."

"I feel I should endeavor to be able too."

Arya raised an eyebrow and Lemore grabbed his ear and pulled him down to her height, "You really are a stupid boy. How any of us thought you could rule a kingdom."

She pulled him along grumbling and he moaned in mock pain. Arya watched as the claimant to the throne was dragged by his ear and wondered about the future of the Seven Kingdoms. She followed soon after and they met Jon, who was instructing the company, along with a few gained men from the town.

"We leave tomorrow for the Eyrie, rest tonight, and be prepared for the march. We need to move quickly and quietly, also be prepared for the cold. It will only get worse as we go inland."

The ten thousand men dispersed to tents and what few whorehouses there were. Arya tightened her cloak and entered the inn where Jon had rooms for the few of them. Jon had Aegon confined to his own room so he wouldn't wander the town. Lemore and Arya retired early with dinner from the tavern below.

After eating, Lemore requested a bath to be drawn. A serving girl filled a tub and left them, Arya made Lemore bathe first and she shed her septa robes. She stepped in the tub and Arya helped her wash her hair. She had spotted the stretch marks on her stomach, and remembered her own mother's stretch marks from birthing five children.

"I feel I can ask this, considering I've told you a lot, but are your marks from a child?"

Lemore bent her head and conceded, "It is true, you have shared much with me. More than I think you've shared with anyone in a long time. I was not always a septa, I had thought to marry a man once. Enough to have a child before we were wed, and he left me behind. My child joined him, in death."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I've accepted their deaths. I filled the hole in my heart with Aegon, I like to think of him as my own at times."

Lemore pushed her wet hair back and said, "But I don't ever stop missing them. I became a septa so I could give all of myself to the Gods, and the Gods brought me to Aegon."

She smiled at Arya and said, "I know my child and my love are together at least, and that he is taking care of her. But I regret, never being able to name her. She was born to death, to the Stranger, and she never had a name."

Tears gathered in her dark eyes. "She would have been a beautiful girl. I would have called her Alerie, she would have worn beautiful little dresses and I would have braided her hair every day."

Lemore turned to Arya and said, "But I must push on, the Gods didn't want her to live in this cruel life, so I am grateful. But I still feel robbed every day, I know how you feel. At least though, you have a chance to be with your family again."

She got out and dressed in a sleeping robe before going to Jon's room. Arya began to bathe, thankful the tub was close to the fire, so the water was warm. The door to their room banged open while she was washing her arm and Aegon entered. "Lemore, Arya, these Westerosi have dreadful wine and you must try-"

He halted at her narrowed eyes, she didn't rise from the warm water but growled, "Get out you buffoon."

Aegon didn't move though, and Lemore had returned. She saw Aegon and grabbed him by his throat, dragging him to his own room. She came back and slammed the door shut before bolting it thoroughly.

"That boy will get himself killed one day, not in battle, but his sheer stupidity will get him killed. I'm sorry Arya."

"Don't be, it's not as if he saw anything. Men have seen me before, but the next time he comes in on me, I will not hesitate to run him through."

"I would not blame you my dear, come, get dried before the water cools."

* * *

Lemore threw him on his bed and was furious, "Did I raise a savage? A brute who barges in on bathing girls and doesn't have the decency to avert their eyes? Tomorrow, you will be punished. For now, you will not. Leave. This. Room."

She stormed out and he could hear her locking the door across from his room. He hadn't said a word during her scolding, only because he was focused on hiding the tightening in his breeches.

It was one thing to see her in his clothes, some of it tighter than it would be on him, it was another to see her bare in water. She had pushed herself down out of sight, but not before he caught a glimpse of her breasts. He had been with a few whores before, knew what breasts looked like, but something about seeing her partially naked had nearly undone him.

He uncomfortably locked his door before laying on the bed. Aegon took himself in his hand and vowed the next time it would be with her.

* * *

The march had begun, scouts were sent on ahead of the company and Aegon, Arya, Jon, and Lemore road in the middle. Lemore couldn't ride well, so Arya sat in front of her and shared a horse. Aegon had been unable to look Arya in the eye since the night before and she rolled her eyes. It wasn't as if she was unused to it. She had been naked in front of plenty of Faceless Men.

Of course Lemore, being the mother she was, kept sending looks towards Aegon whenever he tried to move his horse towards them. It reminded Arya of her own mother when any boys went near Sansa.

It didn't stop the smile on Arya's face when he yelled his whispers to her across horses.

"I think I will freeze if I stop at all."

"We've barely begun this march. You really are weak."

"Enormous offense is taken, my lady. You've never lived through a winter, what do you know of it?"

"In the North, there is always snow, even during the summer. So I think I know something of cold."

Aegon grinned, "But you have never lived during a true winter."

"No, I was born during the summer."

"I was too."

"That much is obvious. If I didn't know who you were, I would think you had soaked up all the sun into your brain. Not much is retained."

"All I heard was that I am sunny."

"You have very selective hearing." She responded.

"Did you say something?"

She let out a small laugh before Lemore ushered her into moving forward.

* * *

The first week went more smoothly than had been anticipated. There were no other travelers coming towards them, and the army adjusted to living and traveling. Arya had no problem in tents, she had slept in mud before, the cots were welcome. Aegon insisted on them sharing a tent so more tents could go to the men. Of course, Lemore refused that and instead she and Jon slept in the same tent as them.

It was not what Aegon had wanted and Jon threatened him, "Remember what I said when she first came? Do not think it changed because we are in Westeros."

At night, creatures of the forest were loud. While they avoided the men, one could still hear their echoes. Then in the second week, there came a cry of wolves. Men dispersed with swords and arrows, searching the trees for the beasts, but they could not be seen. Jon and Aegon joined the men, Jon said, "Damned beasts, they've been following us for days. Taken a few men."

"Can we shoot them down?"

"No, we don't know how many are in the pack. It's very unwise to attack a wolf, they will bite back. For now, we should just have a watch set."

Growls came from between the tree's and yellow eyes glowed with the fire's reflections. They slowly crept out of the woods and the the alpha was a large direwolf. It was near the size of a horse, as the old stories said, and Aegon regretted wishing to ever see one.

"Fall back!"

The men moved away from the wolves, but one was foolish enough to release an arrow at the alpha. It missed but the wolves ran forward.

Lemore and Arya could hear the shouts and growls from the fire where they spoke with some of the men. Men rushed towards the sounds and Arya joined them despite Lemore's attempts to grab her.

Arya arrived to see a crowd of men against a large pack of wolves, the largest of which was rising on her haunches. She couldn't quite believe her eyes, it could not possibly be the same wolf she had pushed away years ago. Arya pushed her way through the men to get to the front, she broke free of the wall of men and avoided their grabbing hands to pull her back.

"Nymeria, to me!"

The wolf halted her attack to stare at Arya with golden eyes. She could see herself through the wolf's eyes and whispered her name again. The wolf padded forward and the men gave a shout at the monstrous creature that nearly blocked Arya from their sight. Aegon ran forward but was halted when the wolf turned on him to viciously snarl. Arya grabbed the wolf's pelt and tugged carefully.

Nymeria stopped and turned to look at Arya. She nuzzled the side of her face and Arya wrapped her arms around the large direwolf. Nymeria licked at the edge of her face and Arya laughed, "Yes, I know this is not my face. Soon enough it will be gone."

She released the wolf and walked towards the men, who backed away from the wolf.

"She won't harm you, so long as you do not harm her first."

Aegon said, "How on earth did you manage her?"

Arya gave a smile similar to the wolf next to her and said, "Surely you can recognize a direwolf? You've seen so many in your books after all."

He gaped at the large beast who was steady under Arya's hand. Nymeria nudged Arya and began to walk into the dark forest, Arya followed her wolf and the pack surrounded them as they passed the tree's.

"Arya!"

"I'll be fine!"

She was gone from their sight when Aegon took off towards the tree's. He passed the first few before Jon Connington grabbed him, he struggled in his arms, "Let me go! I need to find Arya!"

"Boy, that was a pack of savage wolves she just walked off with. I doubt she needs anyone's help."

Lemore had rushed to them and agreed, they turned back towards camp and Aegon broke away again. He managed to outrun them and followed the foot tracks left by the pack. He followed them and came upon a weirwood tree where Arya knelt before it. He had never seen a weirwood tree before and marveled at the weeping face. Aegon stepped too loudly and the wolves began to growl. Arya stood and Nymeria silenced the other wolves.

"You really are stupid aren't you?"

"I've been told many times."

"Why on earth would you follow a savage wolf pack?"

"Why would you leave with a savage wolf pack?"

"Because I am a part of the pack."

"What do you mean?"

Arya thought for a moment, then her hands went to her face. She pulled slowly until the face she wore was gone. After rubbing at her cheek, she looked at Aegon. Her features were sharper, her noise more pointed, and when she smiled she looked like the direwolf next to her.

"Who are you?"

"I am Arya Stark of Winterfell, and the North remembers."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eyrie.

Aegon had not returned while Jon searched for him, Lemore took three men with her to look for herself. She found them with Aegon beaten to the ground and a wolf sitting on his chest, Arya twirling her sword close by.

"Arya! Aegon! We have been looking for you two all night! What are you doing?"

Muffled words came from Aegon, but the wolf's fur was in his mouth. Arya sighed and stood, "I told him I am a Stark of Winterfell and the stupid boy thought I was joking. He then tried to come close to me and Nymeria protected me, I haven't bothered to remove her yet."

Lemore didn't know whether to laugh or cry, instead asking, "I thought you would reveal yourself at the Eyrie?"

"You KNEW?" The words were still muffled but loud enough to hear.

"Yes, because I can keep things to myself. But do you think it wise Arya?"

"Nymeria and the wolves followed me. I could not come up with a good enough excuse and I am tired of being just Cat or Beth or Arya without a last name. I am claiming my heritage, and I want the North to know that I am returning."

Lemore sighed and beckoned Arya to her, she looped their arms and said, "You might as well let him free. But you should tell the men who you are. Not him."

"As if I would let a man speak for me."

* * *

They returned to the camp, and while Arya had her own face, she still kept the old one. The men stared at the woman with their commander, who trailed after them without speaking a word. Aegon always had a word for his men, and to stay silent was a cause for attention.

In the middle of the camp, where many of the men awaited news, Jon stood after coming up fruitless. His face reddened when he saw the three of them and he strode forward, until he had a good look at Arya. He stopped dead in his tracks and said, "So the newest Lyanna Stark has returned."

"No, but close." Arya said, "I am Arya Stark of Winterfell."

The men grew silent at her words, it was well known of the tragedy that had befallen the Stark family. The House was thought to be wiped out, and here stood a claimant to the name.

Voices called out for her to prove it, mostly from the Westeros men, and the wolves growled at the men.

"My wolf is not enough? Your own commander mistook me for my aunt. Take that as proof."

Mutters spread throughout the camp and the women returned to the tent where they slept. Jon stormed in after her and said, "How dare you!"

"How dare I what?"

"You sneak into our trust and what, expect us to support your claim to the North?"

Arya laughed, "You mistook me for my aunt, you sealed who I am."

"Besides the point! We will not let a spy steal our men and-"

"She didn't sneak in."

Aegon had entered the tent and stared at Jon. "You recall I brought her to us. How do you know I didn't know who she was and brought her?"

Jon sputtered, "You wouldn't dare bring a girl on board whose own brother tried to take your throne! You recall how her family played a part in your House's downfall?"

"I recall a war neither of us were a part of. Neither of us are responsible for what others did."

"I will not support her claim to the North."

"Well thankfully it isn't your support she needs."

Jon stared long and hard at Aegon. The boy he had raised stared hard back at him, and Jon wondered when Aegon had actually grown a spine.

"I don't need anyone's support. I just need my sister and then you won't hear from me again."

Both men turned to the woman who stood, she crept forward and she looked as a wolf stalks their prey. Arya entered their space and said, "I have no need for your men, and I don't need a man's support for what is rightfully mine."

Jon looked ready to burst, "You expect us to let you walk off? You would claim the throne for yourself!"

Arya gave him an incredulous look, "You think I care for the Iron Throne? I wish it was melted down for all it's worth. And I won't have people doubting who I am. You made that clear."

Jon raised a hand but Aegon gripped his arm. Jon ripped his arm away and stormed away from the tent, Lemore looked at the two and sensed the tension. "I will go calm Jon down." Then she was gone.

She was unafraid to look him in the eye, she may have hidden her identity, but she had done nothing wrong. He of all people should have understood that.

"Why didn't you trust me with this?"

"Trust a man who has been living a lie his whole life? Seems wise doesn't it?"

He slammed a hand down on the table and said, "For the love of the gods, of all people, couldn't I be the one you would trust? Lemore knew before I did!"

"Of course she did. I trust her to keep her word."

"You do not trust mine?"

She set her lips in a hard line before replying, "You trust too easily, did you know that? I could have killed you in Braavos. At any time I could have killed you, you brought a killer on your ship and you're saying I should have trusted you?"

Aegon didn't reply to her, but he finally raised his eyes to hers and said, "But I trust you."

The last time anyone had trusted Arya, they had gotten a knife to the back. But looking at Aegon now, with his fading blue hair and lonely life, and she couldn't help but feel empathy for him. But she had gotten nowhere in life trusting people.

"Then you were a fool."

* * *

For a week, Aegon said nothing to Arya. The march continued to the Eyrie and Jon refused to go near the girl either. Only Lemore stayed by her side, as well as the wolves. The men were wary of the beasts, as they should have been. But Nymeria would trot close to Aegon at times, and he only smiled at her.

"I have done nothing wrong." She said.

"I know this, you know this." Lemore replied, "But men are thick-skulled fools. Aegon will come around, I know he will."

* * *

Lemore found the boy she had raised one night in a brawl with one of the men. Other men taunted them on but as soon as Lemore stepped towards the two men to break them apart they quieted and were ripped apart before Lemore got close. Aegon struggled until Lemore slapped his face, "What are you doing?!"

Aegon spit out blood and refused to say a word, Lemore turned to the other beaten man and asked the same. He was stone silent. Lemore had the men deposit Aegon to their tent and she washed off the blood before asking, "Is there a good reason why you nearly beat a man to a pummel?"

He stared at the ground until she forced his chin up and he spat out, "He was saying nasty things about Arya."

She raised an eyebrow, "Such as?"

Knocking over the table, he stood and said, "They called her a whore, said she rutted with wolves. I should have taken his head!"

She stood and pushed him to sit on the bed again before taking his hands into hers, "You were right to defend her. She does not deserve those words, nor does she deserve your anger."

Sighing, he said, "I'm not angry, just upset that she didn't trust me."

Lemore grabbed his face and smiled at him, "It is not that she did not trust you, she was scared. You should know all to well how it is to hide your identity. Her family has been wiped out, just as yours has. She has had to survive on her own, and it turned her into a killer. She barely trusted me, the only reason I think she did tell me was because she was tired of hiding. Think on her reasons, besides, I think you still like her."

Face reddening, Aegon said, "But I cannot have her at all now. She is a proper lady."

"And she was not before?"

"You know what I mean. I just mean, this brings more problems to me trying to get her attention. She will surely have many lords vying for her hand."

"You cannot be one of those men?" Lemore said smiling.

"I don't...she still lied. And she said I was a fool to trust her."

"And you have always been a fool! But has that ever stopped you?"

With a small smile he said, "No, it has not."

* * *

Arya had managed to find men willing to spar with her, despite her status now. Many of the Golden Company regarded her of a higher station, but had no qualms treating her as they had before, including sparring.

Clashing swords were loud and what brought Aegon to the scene. Arya twisted away from her opponent and threw and elbow into his stomach. The other man fell back and Arya kicked his sword away while pointing her own at his neck, "Do you yield?"

"I yield."

She helped him up and he shook her hand. They were both wet with snow and covered in mud when Arya turned and saw Aegon watching, she quirked an eyebrow and raised her sword at him.

"Do you wish to be beaten again?"

"No, I came for a rematch."

He struck his sword against hers and pushed her back. She was quick but did not have his strength. As he pushed she slipped out of the attack and twisted to strike at his torso, Aegon barely moved out of the way when she slashed her sword through air. Their swords clashed a few more times and neither was winning over the other.

Arya dropped to the ground when Aegon whipped his sword near her head and she kicked his legs out from beneath him. She moved quickly to trap his legs with her own and tower over him, her sword at his neck.

"That was dirty!"

"It was no different from any other fight!"

"It wasn't honorable!"

"What do you know of honor? Do you think your opponent in battle will fight with honor? No, he will fight with any trick to live, a man desperate to live will never fight with honor. This is something you should have learned sooner. Do you yield?"

He sighed, "Yes."

She relaxed her sword before slapping his face with the back of her hand.

"What was that for!"

"For being a thick headed fool! Do you think anything has changed because you've decided to grace me with your presence?"

"But-"

"But nothing!"

Arya jumped off of him and stormed off, Nymeria trotting after her. The men who had watched laughed as they watched their leader get up covered in mud. Aegon wiped at his face and let out a yell of frustration before stomping back to his tent. Lemore took one look at him and began to laugh.

He ripped off his tunic and glared at the septa, "I went to her and she refused to accept my apology!"

"Did you really think going to her once would grant your forgiveness? No, this will take  _groveling_  my dear boy. Or did another girl catch your fancy recently?"

Aegon shook his tunic around and ignored her. Lemore tore the tunic from him and asked, "So did she hit you?"

"She defeated me and hit me."

"Good."

"She beat me without honor!"

"Boy, what on earth do you know of honor?"

"You and Jon have always acted-"

"With honor? We have done what is necessary to live, and that does not always come with honor. Did you tell her she did not fight with honor?"

He hesitated, "Mayhaps."

Lemore hit him with his own filthy tunic and he jumped back, "Haven't I been beaten enough!"

"Think boy, of who her father was!"

"Eddard Stark?"

"Yes, the most honorable man in all the seven kingdoms. No one refutes that, even in the false accusations of his being a traitor, he is still honorable. And you thought it wise to tell his daughter she did not fight with honor?"

He hung his head, "Am I ever going to win with this girl?"

"No, expect to always lose, because she is Arya Stark."

* * *

Arya brushed Nymeria's fur free of tangles, the first in years, while Lemore looked on. She recalled a time when Sansa would brush Lady many times a day, would bathe her once a day. Lady was the most tame of the wolves, Sansa's influence no doubt.

It hurt to think of her sister, while many memories of her included fighting, there were times she remembered when they would act as sisters. They would brush their wolves together, even if Arya and Nymeria hadn't the patience for it. She would sneak Sansa lemon cakes sometimes, and sometimes Sansa didn't tattle on her.

She chose to remember this Sansa, the innocent one who would smile brightest at her when Arya brought her a lemon cake. Not of the girl who was screaming as their father was beheaded and who would be beaten in the court.

Arya didn't know who she would find when she came upon her sister. She desperately hoped the reports they had were true of the Eyrie, as they were approaching quickly.

The mountains were impregnable and cold, but they were not as thick as they were going through the Bloody Gate. The guards were more focused on those coming from the West rather than the East, as it was their lands and did not expect an entire army to come from the sea.

Nymeria was whining, so Arya stopped her brushing but pulled her along to the river they were near. It was frosty and most of the river was thin ice, but it was easy to break through.

"What are you doing?" asked Lemore.

"I need to wash Nymeria, and I want to as well."

"That water is frozen! Get away from there and we can heat up some water in a tent."

"That takes too long, and besides no one else will do that. So I'm going in."

"Don't say I didn't tell you no."

Lemore shooed away the men close to the river and Arya shed her coats. The weather was not so cold, Arya had been in worse summer snows. Her wool tunic and britches with her thick socks protected her from the cold. The first step into the river was a shock, but she continued on with Nymeria next to her. She pushed her wolf over into the cold water and Nymeria jumped up, splashing Arya with the freezing water.

The thick clothes grew heavy as she scrubbed at Nymeria's coat, Nymeria wriggled herself free and Arya knelt in the water. She dunked her head into the water and scratched at her scalp. Her clothes were heavy and dragged her down as she moved in the shallow water. Lemore called from the shore, "This water will be the death of you!"

Arya laughed and continued to scrub her hair while Lemore shook her head, until she heard the ground crunching behind her. She turned to see Aegon approaching, his tan skin bright against the stark white snow.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

"Attempting to apologize again."

"She is clearly in no condition to speak with you."

"Come on Lemore, surely she will at least see me."

She looked at Arya who continued to wash Nymeria's muzzle. It had been stained with blood by years of hunting with her pack, much like Arya's own sword. Lemore called her name and she turned, Arya frowned but Nymeria bounded over through the cold water and splashed it all over Aegon.

Arya followed her wolf and climbed onto the bank, Lemore threw a blanket over her shoulders and Arya used another blanket to scrub at her feet after she peeled off the dripping socks. Once she finished she discarded the blanket which Aegon grabbed to dry off Nymeria. Nymeria shook herself of the water and Aegon asked, "How can you stand the cold water? It's freezing!"

"It's not that bad, there was worse up North. You all think it's so awful because you've always been in the Free Cities."

"Perhaps, but it cannot be smart to jump into the half frozen water."

"Maybe not, but I was sick and tired of always being dirty."

"Then why not have water warmed for you and take a bath inside?" He asked after wringing out the blanket.

Arya peeled off her wet tunic under the blanket and quickly tied on her coats. After pulling on her boots she set off back towards the camp with Lemore in tow. Aegon dashed after them, "Wait! I need to talk to you!"

"Are you sure you don't want another sparring match?"

"No, I really want to talk to you Arya."

She paused in her steps, Lemore continued on and Arya faced Aegon.

"This better not end with me beating you again."

Aegon smiled and said, "It might, but hopefully you will at least talk to me again after?"

"That depends on if you put your foot in your mouth again."

"I'm certain that will keep happening, I can't break free of the habit."

Arya let a small smile creep on her face, then said, "Well go on then, talk."

They began to walk again and Aegon said, "I can't say that I understand why you didn't tell me who you were when you knew who I was. But I can understand keeping yourself hidden, and quiet."

"I don't need your forgiveness, and I did not need to tell you anything about myself."

"No, it is I who needs your forgiveness, you did not have any reason to tell my who you were in the beginning, but I had hoped as we grew closer and you trusted me more, that I could know more about you."

"You don't expect much do you."

"I just, I wish I had made myself more trustworthy."

Arya rolled her eyes and said, "How like you to make this about yourself."

"I didn't mean-"

"Look Aegon, I did not have to tell you a damn thing. You just couldn't accept that for once, someone didn't like you as much as you thought."

He stared at her for a moment, then reached out to touch her face but she turned at the sound of someone calling out, "Soldiers spotted!"

Arya dashed away with Aegon in pursuit, their talk would have to wait. If any of the Eyrie's guards caught wind of them before they had made it up the mountains, all was lost.

"Where do they come from?"

"South!"

"The South? There's only Wickendon that way, how many?"

"Perhaps 10."

"Then why the call?" She asked.

"They are all armed and have no banners."

She rolled her eyes, "I'll take care of this."

* * *

Donning a long cloak over her dry clothes, Arya tucked Needle beneath the cloak and walked towards Nymeria. Aegon said, "You mean to take them all on, on your own, when we have an army they couldn't hope to injure."

"I want to know who they are before that."

She walked forward to the middle of the wolf pack that began to move with her. In the setting sun her figure was outlined with light, and Aegon had to shield his eyes.

On the road the horses approached quickly, but the wolves began to run and howl, causing the horses to shriek.

"Calm down you bloody beasts!"

The horses reared back and threw a few of the riders before taking off, the others jumped from their horses. The baying of the wolves frightened the horses down the road and away from their riders.

"Shit! We need to go after them!" One yelled.

"There's fucking wolves at our back, I'm leaving!"

"Are you fucking with me? This bitch is going to get us a reward large enough to live off of, I'm not leaving that!"

"Then die you fool!"

Arya looked to see who she had mistaken for a man to be a large woman bound with rope, she had fallen on her back when her horse reared and had been unable to keep herself on. Her short blond hair was dirty and her clothes had seen better days, but she still fixed her captors with a violent glare.

"Do you expect to drag her through the wolves, because I'm not!"

A few of the men took off after the horses, only to be turned back by snarling wolves in their way. The wolves circled them and pushed the men into a group, they swung with their swords only to be snapped at.

Nymeria walked forward and the sight of the large wolf terrified the men. One grabbed the blonde woman and shoved her towards the wolves as bait, "You idiot! She won't fill them up and we just lost our ransom!"

"Better her than us!"

"She is worth sapphires!"

"She ain't worth nothing if we're dead! You see that fucking wolf, it's going to eat us all if we don't get away!"

Arya spoke up, "She will not eat any of you, none of you are to her taste."

They jumped at her cold voice mixed with the snarls of the wolves, she stepped out of the tree line and crept toward them. Standing near her growling wolf, she asks, "Who are you?"

"I ain't tellin' no focking bitch anything."

"Shut the FOCK up ya idiot! She's controllin' them wolves!"

She laughed, "You are correct, I do control them."

The wolves growled as the men moved, Arya stood in front of one man and asked, "Tell me, why do you hold that woman captive?"

They didn't speak, but one blurted out desperately, "She's worth sapphires, let us go and we'll give ya a cut!"

Aegon smiled, they were fools if they thought Arya could be  _bought_. She smirked and said, "Clearly I have no need for sapphires, my wolves prefer rubies dripping from their teeth. I think you might be able to indulge them."

The man who spoke up let out a shriek and attempted to run, while Aegon looked away Arya didn't flinch when one of the wolves bit hard on his arm and ravaged his flesh. "If you do not wish to become like your friend, I would release the woman."

Once her arms were freed, the large lady Brienne began to inch her way through the wolves, once she saw they paid her no mind, she hurried past them with shifting eyes. The blonde woman didn't hide away but instead squared her shoulders and stared down the men who had held her captive for weeks.

With the wolves staring down the men, Arya retreated into the trees, beckoning Brienne with her. Once they were out of sight, the wolves set upon the men and their screams echoed throughout the forest. Aegon flinched at the sounds while he retreated and wondered exactly who he had let on to his ship.

* * *

The return to the camp was quiet, men had heard the screams and howls but dared not to say a word. They were not completely foolish, the wolf pack that traveled with them were not tame, and no one dared to assume otherwise. Thus when the wolves came trailing back with dripping muzzles they only looked for their king.

Their king walked behind the two women who walked purposefully into the camp. The Lady Arya Stark led the large dirty woman into her personal tent before calling for water. It was brought in buckets quickly and the two were left alone until Septa Lemore entered.

"Arya, I'm glad you've come back unharmed." She smiled.

"Thank you for worrying about me, but for now could you help me attend to my new friend, the Lady Brienne of Tarth."

Lemore looked over the large woman who did not smile back, Lemore replied she would look for clothes that were more accommodating. Arya turned to Brienne and said, "She will help look over your wounds, she is very good."

"Thank you, my lady."

"None of that lady nonsense, call me Arya, please."

"Then please refer to me as Brienne, Arya."

Arya gave a half smile before asking, "Tell me, how did you come to be captured by those men?"

"Actually my...I mean Arya, I was on a quest for you."

"For me? Why?"

Brienne didn't look her in the eye and spoke, "I made a promise to your mother."

Her eyes hardened and she said, "Really. This is an old promise then."

"It is, I came to be sworn to your mother in the time after King Renly's death. She took me in, and tasked me with returning Jaime Lannister to King's Landing, in the hopes it would mean the release of you and your sister."

"At that time I hadn't been in King's Landing in a very long while."

"I know this now, and I wish your mother had as well. Maybe I could have protected her." Brienne's voice grew low before Arya nudged her to continue, her face stone.

She continued her tale until she came to the most recent time, "I was in a duel with another knight, it was petty, when I was attacked by the group back there. Apparently the rumor still goes around that I am worth sapphires, bullshit is what that is. Pod was separated from me, he's a smart lad he'll be gone from them by now."

"You've searched for my sister for so long, had you heard of the reports of her possibly being in the Vale?"

"We had gone there, but there was no sign of her. The Lord Protector refused to see me, though I know he was fostered in Riverrun with the Lady Catelyn."

"Littlefinger, no doubt he knew of your loyalty to Lady Catelyn, you hardly keep it a secret." Arya said.

Lemore returned with fresh clothes and bid Brienne to undress, she complied and Lemore helped her into the bath, Brienne had many bruises and made it painful to move. She sighed once in the bath and scrubbed at her body, Arya disposed of her old clothes when one of the soldiers brough a long sword to her. Arya held it in her hands and went to Brienne, who was now clean and had Lemore bandaging her wounds.

"Is this your sword?"

"It is my lady."

"It has the lion of Lannister on it's hilt."

Brienne swallowed and said, "It was a gift from Jaime Lannister."

"And pray tell, how did Jaime Lannister of all people come across Valyrian steel?"

She lowered her eyes and said, "The sword was forged from your father's blade, Ice."

Arya's eyes were stormy as she clutched the sword, the blade cutting into her flesh. Lemore watched her carefully, gauging her reaction. Arya quietly spoke, "This isn't enough steel to have been my fathers."

"No my lady, it was melted down into two longswords, this one is called Oathkeeper, the other is called Widow's Wail."

She smiled bitterly, "Oathkeeper? I suppose you are keeping your oath, finding the Stark daughters. Who has Widow's Wail."

The blonde did not speak for a moment, then said, "It is in the hands of Tommen Baratheon, it was Joffrey's before his, Joffrey named it."

"That little shit certainly named it well. That blade has killed many men, but I doubt it has been used since it came into Lannister hands. Did you know, Brienne, that Ice was used to cut off my father's head? His own blade.

Arya laughed, "I have half of my family's legacy, half of my father's killer, and all I can do is laugh."

"Arya," said Lemore, "Put down the longsword."

"Do you know I used to watch my father polish it? He would do so in the Godswood. You weren't supposed to bother him then, mother always said. But he let me polish it a little. My height used to be measured by this blade."

"Arya-"

She stormed out, the sword dragging on the ground a little. The two women jumped up and Brienne hastily pulled on a tunic while Lemore charged after the girl. Men stayed well out of Arya's path, the longsword looking deadly beside her. She ignored their calls and went to the edge of the tree's before lifting the mighty sword and swinging it at the trunks.

Hacking at every trunk she could, she swung and swung, desperate to take her anger out on something,  _anything_. As a faceless man, she had blocked away all her memories, her anger, and the injustice of her father's sword broke her. This was her father's sword, his legacy, and it had been a gift to the Lannister who ordered his death.

She imagined each trunk had a Lannister head, she wished Joffrey was still alive just so she could cut his head off with this sword.

A crowd of men watched the lady scream and hack at the tree's, but none dared to go near her. Lemore held Brienne's arm to prevent her from approaching the rabid girl. The wolves howled in the forest and it brought a frightening scene. A hand clutched Lemore's arm and she found it to belong to Aegon, who watched with wide eyes. She tried to hold onto him as well but he dashed towards the girl and went behind her back.

He stepped towards her and quickly wrapped his arms around her to trap her. She struggled against him and tried to swing the sword more, but it was futile with his arms latched around her. Arya let out more wails before tears descended down her cheeks. She slumped against him and he slowly lowered them to the ground. Aegon rested his chin on her shoulder as she cried, and his slightly blue hair tickled their faces.

Lemore forced the men to disperse so Arya wouldn't be disturbed. Brienne gently took the sword out of Arya's clutches and her arms fell limply to her side. Aegon relaxed his arms and Arya leaned more into him. It did not take much to lift the light girl and carry her back to her tent, where she was left alone.

* * *

Aegon examined the blade, it had a few nicks in it from the bark, but the steel was resilient. He had certainly heard of Valyrian steel but had never seen one, let alone hold a blade made of it. He asked a soldier about any blacksmiths they had among the men.

"There's a few milord, but none with enough skill to mend Valyrian steel."

"You don't suppose there's any close enough for us to employ?"

"There might be milord, but there'd be few and far between. We might find any, but this close to the Eyrie, I would doubt it."

He pondered for a moment, then said, "Our blacksmiths would be skilled enough to change the hilt at least?"

"Most likely."

"Bring me one who could."

* * *

Arya rose from her cot and splashed freezing water on her face, forcing herself awake. Her face felt puffy from crying and her eyes were still tinted red. But beneath that, she was angry. She had lost control of her emotions in front of the army, had most likely damaged her father's sword more than it already was. The rustling behind her made her look at Lemore who entered, she smiled and said, "I'm glad you you awake. Here, I have some food."

She set down a plate of warm food and sat quietly as Arya ate. Lemore said, "Are you feeling better?"

"I suppose." Arya muttered, "Where is Ice?"

"It is currently being whetted. None of our blacksmiths can forge it but they can sharpen it."

"Valyrian steel doesn't get blunt."

"Well hitting it against a tree didn't do it any favors. It will be returned to you, Brienne wanted to make sure of that."

"Where is she, I want to talk to her more."

Lemore said, "Certainly not, after last time you will not speak to her unless I am present. Or do you want to go on another rampage?"

She glared said, "Fine."

"You should also thank Aegon, even though you still are mad at one another, he did stop you."

Arya pulled off her tunic and put on a slightly cleaner one, "Tis true, he did. He's still an ass though."

"Fair enough, just thank him. And talk to one another!"

* * *

She found Aegon near Nymeria, attempting to feed her from his hand. She rolled her eyes as she watched him try, Nymeria was ignoring him and the bread in his hand. She approached them and snatched the bread from his hand to take a bite out of it.

"Hey! That wasn't for you!"

"As if a direwolf is going to eat bread, let alone from your hand."

Arya stroked Nymeria's ear before presenting the chunk to her, Arya tossed it and the wolf snatched it up and ate it.

"You just said she wouldn't eat it!"

"From your hand perhaps, she's still a direwolf and prefers fresh kill over our bread."

He eyed her and said, "So, do you feel better?"

"After screaming over the injustices done to my family? Just a bit."

Staying silent for a moment, Aegon stood before saying, "I had the sword taken to the blacksmith."

"So I was told."

"Do you want it?" He smirked.

Arya smiled, "Are you sure I won't try to destroy it again?"

"It's a little hard to destroy Valyrian steel."

They walked through the camps that were being packed up, they were finally advancing after their scouts had returned and routed out the fastest way through the mountains to the Eyrie. The blacksmith was also putting out his fires when they approached, he brought out the cloth covered blade and presented it to Arya.

She held it in her hands and pulled off the cloth, revealing the hilt that once had the Lannister lion was now plain. The blacksmith bowed his head, "I am sorry, my lady, that it is not more decorated as should a blade of such importance, but I am not skilled in such ways."

Arya gave her thanks before sliding on the belt with the sheath on her back and putting Ice back in it. As they returned to their horses, Aegon asked, "Will you rename it?"

"Yes, but as it is not back to it's true state yet, it will be named Snow."

He nodded and their horses were saddled when they returned. Jon Connington did not acknowledge either one, having seen their spectacle the previous night, and bellowed for the soldiers to march. They mounted their horses and began the journey through the intimidating mountains.

* * *

"My Lord, there's news!"

One of the scouts had ridden hard back to Lord Connington, to tell them the news they had heard from passing travelers.

"Word reached other lords of the Vale and they have sent messages supporting us. They want Littlefinger dead."

Aegon laughed and said, "Makes you wonder what he did."

Jon said, "Besides run King's Landing into debt and killing his wife? He's probably tried to kill his stepson by now."

"You seem to hate Littlefinger a lot Jon, care to share?"

He sighed and said, "I recall there being stories when I was younger, of him challenging Brandon Stark for Catelyn Tully's hand. He lost badly. When we were in Essos, I heard tales from sailors who had been in King's Landing that the pimp Baelish was Master of Coin. How he managed that, I will never know. But he was a slippery one, and most of the kingdom does not trust him. The Lords of the Vale are discontent with him being the Lord, and have made their displeasure heard of most recently. It's likely he bought them off the first few years, but now? It's only a matter of time before the ground crumbles beneath him."

"And this will make capturing the Eyrie easier?"

"The Eyrie has never been taken in the traditional way, but it is unlikely any of the men inside will rise to defend themselves if we do not kill many of them. Taking the Eyrie will also give a show of strength in the upcoming war, give our enemies something to fear. Of course, it would be easier if we had dragons."

The pointed statement was hard to miss and Aegon rolled his eyes. "Please Jon, waiting for Daenerys to move was pointless. And she would never have given me a dragon, I don't even want one. They're too wild."

Jon narrowed his eyes, "You would do well to reconsider, even one dragon could change the course of the war. She could take the throne from you."

"My aunt is in Meereen, we've discussed she isn't leaving. Besides, she couldn't get her dragons across the sea right now. She would never see them again. They would more likely burn everything. Then what would be left to rule?"

* * *

The high altitudes of the mountains made the foreign soldiers complain even more. Used to the beating sun, the tight air and freezing winds wouldn't shut them up. Arya voiced her frustrations, "I'm tired of hearing them complain, they are being paid to be here and if they want to leave and lose that then they should be free too!"

Aegon replied, "True, but it would be difficult at this point to get all those men back, and probably the money they have already been paid with is long gone in those whorehouses."

"Is that supposed to make me sympathize?"

"No, just stating they would rather continue on than attempt to go back. At least this way they know they're going to get paid."

She glared at him and said, "Why don't you tell them to shut up then? It will get better when we go South, but until the Eyrie is taken, there's only more of this to look forward to."

"You want scrawny me to tell all those men to shut up?"

"Well you're going to be a scrawny king controlling a country, I think you could handle this."

"Let them whine, it's all they have." He shrugged.

"And their whining could be loud enough to alert people to our presence. If you're not going to make them stop, I will."

Bursting out of her small tent, she stomped through the men and Nymeria paced behind her. The ferocious look on her face was enough to deter men from her path, the looming direwolf only adding to her image.

In what was roughly the middle of the camp, Nymeria howled long and loud, garnering the attention of the men. Arya began to yell into the dark night at them, "Your complaints of the cold is doing nothing! We cannot change the winter or the snows, and it will only get colder as we get closer to our target. All of your WHINING will alert the enemy to where we are! If I hear one more man complain about losing a toe, they'll find themselves without a FOOT."

Some of the men grumbled, and Aegon stepped forward, "We will soon be in battles vying for control of the kingdom. Think of how your blood will be pumping after a battle such as that! Fight with your fellow soldiers, prepare for the battles your GRANDCHILDREN will boast about! Until then, fuck whores to keep yourself warm!"

The men cheered and laughed, but Arya did not hear the grumbles of the winter anymore.

* * *

"Would you really take a man's foot?"

"I've done it before."

* * *

Their horses struggled in the high mountains, so much so that they could not be ridden and had to be practically hauled through. It was decided that the horses would be taken by a part of the army around to the wider passes while the rest of the army surged forward.

Scouts met them from the path to the Bloody Gate. None had been admitted to the Eyrie, as expected. Baelish had holed himself up tight after the recent bouts of battle between the Lannisters and the Iron Islands. The Stark supporters joining the battles only pushed him to forbid any entrance. It was leading up to what many hoped would end the constant battling that had been occurring since Joffrey's crowning.

Arya clothed herself in a thin dress Lemore made on the trip over the Westeros and donned a thick cloak. She snuck away from the troops and made her way up the freezing mountainside. She made it to the Bloody Gate while her wolf pack went around. She begged for shelter from the guards in a pathetic voice and was granted entrance. Arya made sure her knives were secure as she walked, feeling naked without Needle.

But maybe once the idiots had realized she was gone someone would have it when they came.

* * *

Lord Baelish paced back and forth around the Moon Door, eyeing it. Sansa stood by the doorway, silent and watchful. Jon had left her here alone many moons ago under her aunt's protection, now Baelish as her aunt had perished from suicide.

Of course, she knew better now. He had grunted into her ear that he had pushed Lysa out the Moon Door, all the while pushing himself inside her. She kept her face blank every time, it meant he finished faster and left her alone.

What he thought would happen, once Jon returned, was beyond her. He didn't know how Sansa had made it to the Eyrie alone, only that she was there when he came. He knew someone had to have helped her, but couldn't be bothered to worry about them while he raped her and used her.

Posing as his daughter made her sick, Ned Stark was her father. Jon was her brother, and he had saved her from King's Landing. Being near this vile man made her want to jump out the Moon Door, but she knew Jon would return. He would. In the meantime, she watched over her cousin. He could be sweet at times.

But at 20, she should have been married long ago, and many of the men in the Eyrie eyed her as well. Baelish forbid any from going near her, but it didn't mean she didn't feel their leering stares. Sansa told herself every day, a wolf would never be broken, not by a mockingbird.

The mockingbird in front of her was running his hands through his hair, "These Stark supporters could be of use, I have you Alayne. It would merely be a matter of reveling yourself in a beneficial way, they would crown you as they did your brother. But now is no good, there are few Stark supporters there."

Saying nothing, she adjusted her cloak and looked out the stone windows. The white snow made the dirt disappear and the Eyrie looked like a frozen wonderland, nothing compared to Winterfell.

_Did anyone even go near it anymore?_

"My lord, it is past supper, I must attend to Robert."

He dismissed her with a wave of his hand and she drew her hood over her head as she walked through the courtyard. Strands of brown hair brushed in front of her face and she pushed them away, ignored the dullness where one it had been a fierce red.

Robin was scribbling, his face close to the parchment when she entered. At 14, he had grown out of his many tantrums, but still was sickly. He had no knowledge of the Lords Declarant and their adamancy that they teach him how to be Lord. In her time here, she had been quietly showing him his numbers and figures as a lord should know. She didn't know much on the training of a Lord, just what she had seen Robb learn many years ago.

While Robin was sickly, he was not stupid. He was very clever with figures, and when Sansa would present the accounts of the Eyrie she had said she would put away for Baelish he would see what was wrong quickly. None of the servants breathed a word to Baelish of what was happening, he had few allies, and even fewer when he dismissed Robin as a wayward child.

"Alayne! Did you eat yet?"

"Of course not, we always dine together do we not?"

"Good! Mya brought beef stew and lemon cakes, I know you like them."

She smiled softly, the boy was sweeter to her than he had been at his younger age. She didn't like to think she had replaced his mother, but had merely been able to fill the longing in his heart. He eagerly presented the small plate, lemon cakes did not get made a lot, as lemons were hard to come by nowadays. But she knew Baelish had brought a crate with him when he last traveled.

They ate and Sansa pulled out a map of the Eyrie, asking him if he knew much of the terrain around them.

"Only as much as I can see and what others tell me. It's hard to get to the Eyrie besides the road isn't it?"

"Yes, you've seen it, you went with your parents to King's Landing remember?"

"I was little, I don't hardly remember it."

He pointed to the Eyrie, "No one can scale the mountains and get to us, Mama always said no one could get us way up here."

"Your mother was right, no one has ever taken the Eyrie."

* * *

Hells it was cold! Arya had been pointed to the kitchens to eat something but had been shuffled out quickly. For being as high as they were, the draft was worse with the winter wind. She huddled close to the fireplace in the Great Hall, munching on the cheese and bread while observing those around her. Many were servants or beggars who had managed to plead their way through, despite Baelish's orders no one was to enter.

His men don't listen to him. Good for those she planned to lead into the castle.

She stood and crept out of the hall, most were sticking close in rooms huddled around fires. It had been a fiercely cold winter and the high altitudes did nothing to help. Slipping into a deserted room, she approached the dying fire and built it up again. The window glass separated the cold from the room, and it was also closest to the ground. Quietly breaking a corner of the glass, she whistled out into the dark night.

Howls answered her.

* * *

Sansa's head snapped up at the sound of howling, how long had it been since she had heard wolves?

"What is it Alayne?"

She smiled, "Nothing sweetling, here finish reading this poem aloud to me."

He recited the words while she stood and approached the window, the only light was from the moon and it made the mountains around them appear sharp and unforgiving. The howling echoed through them and she wondered what such animals were doing this high up in winter.

* * *

"Blasted girl! She's ruining everything!"

"I'm sorry Jon, what was  _your_  plan for sneaking in?" asked Aegon.

"We discussed men scaling the walls and sneaking in, opening the gates and we take them! Not one girl sneaking off on her own volition and costing us a major victory!"

"And who is to say she isn't getting us there?"

"She told no one what she was doing!"

Lemore spoke, "That is not entirely true."

Jon eyed her, "Did you encourage her?"

"Even if I did, I do not deserve your anger. Have you noticed the wolves are gone?"

Indeed they were, but with Arya Stark missing, the wolves were forgotten.

"She's taken her pack, I'm sure she'll have taken the Eyrie by herself come morning."

* * *

Taking out the gate guards was easy, slipping sleeping draughts in their wine was nearly child's play and they all snored away. All were inside the warmer castle while she alone stood in front of the open gates. Her wolves came trickling in, brushing against her and sniffing around the courtyard. Beckoning to one wolf, she made it return to the army waiting not a mile away, and she waited.

* * *

The lone wolf was always nearly out of their sight, but it lead them to the entrance where a still figure waited them.

"Took you long enough. Are your men scaling the other side of the castle?"

Aegon answered, "Yes, how did you get in here?"

"People will always underestimate girls, you would do well to remember that."

It was a jab at their earlier fights, but he took it in stride.

"So you mean to say we won't be having a glorious bloody battle?"

"Well if your men find Baelish's before my wolves do then you will get your blood."

* * *

The screaming began when a servant spotted the savage wolves running through the corridors. Many began to bolt their doors and those left outside ran screeching through the stone walkways.

Arya let a smile curl on her face watching them scramble. The guards ran with all the others and gave no resistance to Aegon's men apprehending them.

* * *

Aegon entered the large receiving chamber, curiously looking at the Moon Door. He asked, "How many people have gone through this door, do you think?"

"Well I've heard my aunt was paranoid and liked to push many through the door, and it's been here for centuries. So who really knows. Want to go flying and count how many bodies are at the bottom?"

"You know I would, but I kind of wanted to claim my throne before that."

"That's a shame, I was wondering if you would float away because your head is so full of hot air."

Jon Connington approached the two and said, "Baelish was captured trying to escape, he refuses to tell us anything."

Aegon said, "Bring him to me. I want to meet this man."

Baelish was brought restrained, a normally well kept man now had a disheveled tunic and wild eyes looking for an escape. Aegon trailed a finger over the ledge of the Moon Door, "Tell me, Lord Baelish. Did you think the Lords would not agree to an army looking to overthrow you, did you think yourself safe up here in your mountain?"

Baelish smiled and said, "Of course not, why on  _earth_  would I ever think the  _Eyrie_  would be impenetrable?"

Aegon smiled with mirth, but his eyes were empty of humor. "Well since you know so much, have you ever been to the sky cells? I hear they're most pleasant."

Color drained from his face and he squirmed as he was led away. Aegon turned to Jon and requested that whoever the steward was to be brought to him. A trembling man was brought, although he held his head high and his white hair shone.

"Your name?"

"I am Dunsen, steward of the Eyrie."

"I am Aegon Targaryen, and I have taken your Eyrie."

Dunsen's eyes were wide as dinner plates, "B-but that's not right, it's just not."

"Believe me it is, now I'm aware there is a Robert Arryn, the true Lord of the Vale?"

"Yes, he is in his chambers. He is barricaded with Alayne and Mya, refusing to open the door."

"How old is he?"

"Recently 14 ser."

Jon prodded the steward, "You will address him as your grace."

"M-my apologies, your grace."

Aegon sighed, "Jon, I am not yet king of anything. Come, let us go see this little lord."

* * *

Arya ran all around the castle, interrogating each servant. None confessed to a fire-haired girl anywhere near. She was ready to scream in frustration, the only reason she wanted to come here was to find her sister. Now it was a waste.

She walked numbly with Nymeria, her hand tight in the fur. Aegon's men milled around, inspecting the castle, many never having seen such a castle. Lemore approached her and said, "Any luck?"

"None, this was pointless. I should have just assumed Sansa was dead. It was foolish to think she was actually here."

"Now now my dear, do not give up so easily. I'm sure she is alive and is looking for you as well."

A soldier ran up to them and said, "Septa Lemore, his grace requests your presence."

* * *

Many men were in the hall outside a locked wooden door, Arya and Lemore were given a wide berth as Nymeria walked behind them. Aegon held out a hand to Lemore and said, "You always dealt with me so easily, there is a young lord in there who refuses to come out despite our best efforts, perhaps you could persuade him?"

"Typical of you all, making a woman do the work for you."

Arya laughed at that and watched as Lemore gently rapped on the door, a loud go away came from inside the room.

"Now is that any way to speak to a septa, surely your mother taught you better than that?"

"My mama is dead!"

"And I'm sorry to hear that my dear, is it possible I could come hug and console you?"

"NO!"

Arya spoke, "You know, he really reminds me of you Aegon, from about 2 days ago."

Men stifled their laughter and Aegon side eyed her and said nothing. Next to Arya, Nymeria began to sniff at the ground, inching towards the door.

"I know there are some young ladies with you, perhaps one of them could open the door?"

"You won't hurt them! I won't let you!"

"No one is going to hurt them or you my dear, I only want to help you."

Nymeria began to whine at the door, and soft whispers came from inside. Nymeria scratched at the door before rearing up on her legs and pushing her powerful legs against the door. Whatever barricaded the door rattled and a quiet shriek came from inside. Nymeria didn't stop despite Arya's words, and managed to shove it down enough to force the door open.

She bounded inside and Arya ran after her, crawling over the broken furniture to follow her wolf. The wolf hovered in the corner by three figures.

"Nymeria, to me!"

But she did not even turn, only pushed her nose at the taller girl. She raised a hand slowly and stroked Nymeria's forehead, whispering to her. Arya stepped forward and tugged on Nymeria's fur, she turned her head and Arya drew her away.

"Well at least the door is open. All it took was a direwolf to break it down." Aegon said behind her.

The shorter boy didn't move from his spot between the two girls, trembling from the close encounter with the large direwolf. The blue doublet and dark hair identified him as the Lord, the women stood slightly in front of him, arms in front of the boy.

Aegon spoke, "At least we meet Lord Robert."

He approached the group and held out a hand to the boy, who looked to the woman to his right that stroked the direwolf for guidance. She nodded her head and he took Aegon's hand.

"There! That wasn't so hard was it?"

Robin spoke, "What is that beast?"

"A direwolf."

This came from the woman on his right again, she stepped away from the other two while Robin grabbed her hand.

"No Alayne! It will hurt you!"

"No she won't, she only wanted to know me."

She gently took her hand out of his grip and approached Arya and Nymeria. Alayne reached out to the direwolf and asked, "This cannot truly be Nymeria?"

Arya looked carefully at the girl with sharp cheekbones, and realized she was staring at the younger version of her own mother.

"Sansa?"

She leapt at her sister and wrapped her in her arms, squeezing tight. Sansa returned the hug, fiercely holding Arya. The two trembled, afraid to let go and realize none of it was real. That it was possible that two Starks could be together again.

Sansa sucked in a watery breath before resting a hand on Arya's head, she was still short. Arya buried her face in Sansa's long brown hair, mumbling, "What did you do to your hair?"

Sansa laughed, "I would have been spotted in a second with my red hair. I looked too much like mother. I liked to think I looked more like you with this brown hair, I looked more like a Stark."

Behind them, Aegon spoke up, "As touching as this is, could it be explained what is happening?"

Arya reluctantly pulled away, "For now, you only need to know that she is my guest."

"Alayne! What are you doing?" Robin said, confused.

She went to him, "It is fine, they won't hurt us."

"They took my castle!"

"They took it from Baelish, is that not what you wanted as well?"

He nodded, "But they can't have it, it's still mine."

She placated him, "Of course not."

* * *

Arya was being led by Sansa to her room when Aegon stopped them, "There is more to this. I know there is."

"There may be, but you do not need to know anything yet."

"It was on your suggestion we take the castle."

She replied, "And so we did, take pride in that tonight."

Pushing past him, Arya and Sansa left him behind. Sansa looked back at him behind them, curious about this man who spoke so familiarly with her sister.

"Who was he?"

"An idiot that's who."

"Arya, really. He has the look of a Targaryen, and I am fairly certain Daenerys Targaryen is the same age as him."

Arya sighed, "He claims to be Aegon Targaryen, son of Rhaegar. I believe him, it's hard not to."

Sansa's eyes widened, "So what, we support him?"

"For now, yes. My only goal with him was to find you, and he did not know of you, and I'd rather keep it that way."

"Why?"

"His advisor, Jon," she explained, "is a suspicious sort and thinks I mean to take the Iron Throne. If he realizes I steered them here just to get you, he'll try to lock us up and try to turn Aegon against us."

"Do we need Aegon?"

"We might if he takes the Iron throne, and I hope he does, because then we can suggest the freedom of the North. As Robb tried."

"You think he will give up half the kingdom?"

"He thinks it useless, especially now in winter. Jon tries to dissuade him, but he seems to mostly care about getting the throne back."

They reached Sansa's chamber and entered, Sansa said, "Enough of this, tell me where you have been."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates are sporadic


End file.
